Kristonion
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Unity, Freedom, & Justice" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: None |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || Republic of Kristonion |- |'Capital' || Saigon |- |'Largest City' || Saigon |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Government' • President • Premier | Republic Franklin Barnes Christopher Allen |- |'Trading Sphere' || Orange |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || Communist Party of Cybernations |- |'Major Religion' || Mahayana Buddhism |- |'Formation' | May 18, 2008 |- |'National Animal' | Water Buffalo |- |'Tax Rate' || 18% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual | $162.11 |- |Literacy Rate: | 88.3% |- |'Currency' || Yuan (元) |- | Resources • Connected | Lumber & Oil Aluminum, Coal, Fish, Furs, Gems Gold, Iron, Lead, Silver, Wine |- |'Bonus Resources' || Steel, Fine Jewelry, Microchips, Affluent Population |} The Republic of Kristonion is a medium-sized nation centrally located along the Saigon River. Kristonion is a unitary republic made of elements of liberalism and Buddhist socialism. Currently, the country a member of the Communist Party of Cybernations. Kristonion has a large lumber and oil industry. Lumber is produced from Kristonion's vast jungles and oil is refined from similar regions and offshore platforms. History Establishment of Kristonion The Federal Republic of Kristonion was founded on May 18, 2008 by Christopher Allen and fifty other Western immigrants along the bank of the Saigon River. At this location is the city of Saigon, which was formerly the largest city in Vietnam, before Vietnam collapsed in January 2006; like all other world nations. These "Western immigrants" consisted of North Americans and various European nationalities who looked to establish their own government, separate of those created in the West. On the same day it was founded, it began to officially establish the nation and decided on various symbols and policies. It decided that for time being, it would be a unitary state, unless subdivisions would be needed in order to keep stability. The government also adopted elements of liberalism and Buddhist socialism as apart of the Kristonion government. On an international level, the republic joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance, though it left eleven days later to join a more suitable alliance, the Communist Party of Cybernations. Democracy Installed & First Elections Since the day the nation was founded, it was ruled by a de facto government of appointed officials. To ensure that the government kept its word on having a democracy, elections were held on June 5, 2008. Controversially, on the day before, the de facto Congress established the position of Premier in place of the Vice President and declared Christopher Allen to this position. The office of the Premier was called to be a life position for Kristonion's founder. In the 2008 President election, Franklin Barnes ran for the Socialist Party, John Whittingham IV ran for the Republican Party, Rutherford Grayton ran for the Communist Party, and Robert Wright ran for the Democratic Party. Voter turnout was at 99% and the vote was split between various demographics. The majority of the Asian population, Buddhists, Universalists, and citizens between thirteen and twenty-five voted for Franklin Barnes. John Whittingham IV won the majority of the American population, Christians, and citizens over fifty. The Democratic and Communist votes were split between the Atheist/Agnostics, Europeans, and adult population. In the end, Barnes won the election with 58% of the vote. * Franklin Barnes - 58% * John Whittingham - 22% * Rutherford Grayton - 16% * Robert Wright - 4% National Growth & War Following the election of the official government, Kristonion experienced massive growth as a result of becoming a technology seller to other nations in the Communist Party of Cybernations. Later in the day on the fifth, Kristonion launched an attack on the Norden Verein nation of Mulgimaa as apart of the CPCN's involvement in the Continuum-NoV War. Kristonion's first battle was victory, Mulgimaa lost six soldiers and Kristonion lost twenty-one soldiers. Despite Kristonion's higher loss, the Mulgimaa force following the battle was nothing more than three men. On June 6th, as apart of the TSA-TGE War, Kristonion declared war on Kittyland, a member of The Shadow Armada. Cruise missiles were launched into their capital and Kristonion soldiers quickly entered the nation following the missile attacks. In the first battle, Kristonion lost twelve soldiers, and Kittyland lost twenty-seven. The second battle was very bloody for Kristonion, who lost eighty-six soldiers, while Kittyland lost only thirty-eight soldiers. Despite this though, Kristonion still won the battle. The war with Mulgimaa ended on June 13 and the war with Kittyland ended on the 14th. Government Foreign Relations Currently, it is mostly a neutral nation and is a member of the Communist Party of Cybernations. Politics Kristonion is a socialist republic. The Head of Government is the President, which is Franklin Barnes. The Premier is Head of State and has some shared powers with the Head of Government, though he tends to let the President have most the power. The position was established to be a life-long position for Kristonion's founder, who is Christopher Allen. The Congress of Kristonion is made of the Senate (upper house) and the House of Representatives (lower house). Senators and Representatives are elected every three years. A President is elected every year, and currently there are no term limits. There is also a Supreme Court which hears cases that are not resolved by lower courts. The current Supreme Court Justice is Jonathan Tran. Kristonion is a unitary state and has no subdivisions. Though, in order for the Congress to operate properly, the nation is divided into voting districts; currently two, which all elect ten representatives and two senators. All cities elect a mayor. Congress House of Representatives Speaker of the House: Jeff Wells * Democratic Party - 9 Seats * Socialist Party - 8 Seat * Republican Party - 2 Seat * Communist Party - 1 Seats * Total - 20 Seats Senate * Democratic Party - 3 Seats * Republican Party - 1 Seats * Total - 4 Seats Economy Kristonion currently has a rather small economy. The government controls some of the economy and Kristonion's economic system is described as a mixed market leaning more towards a controlled market. The major focus is on the production of lumber products from it's many dense forests and oil refining in the offshore regions, these are the two main exports. The republic believes in a trade policy of fair trade and some elements of protectionism. The nation currently holds trade agreements with five other nations. It imports coal and wine from Micraprata, furs and lead from the Swedish Kingdom, gems and silver from Synide, fish and gold from Gaia VII, and aluminum and iron from Black Pearl. With its imports, Kristonion is also able to produce fine jewelry and microchips, and its population is rather affluent. Laws & Policies The current government of Kristonion has views that fall under the category of the left-wing. The government classifies itself as democratic socialist with elements of Buddhist socialism and basic liberalism, though there are a couple conservative elements. Administrative Citizenship is granted to those born to nationals of Kristonion and granted to foreigners who pass a qualifying exam and language classes. All citizens are issued with identity cards that they are required to carry at all times. All nationals are required to register with their race and religion for census purposes. The professional retirement age is sixty. The age of suffrage for all citizens is fifteen. Citizens can get drivers licenses at the age of sixteen. The age of candidacy is eighteen. Military Biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons research, construction, and storing is outlawed. These type of weapons are also forbidden to be used in warfare by the Kristonion military. The military is completely voluntary and any sort of draft is banned. Any adult citizen can serve in the military, and the military is not allowed to discriminate. Women serve alongside men in the army. The government maintains a civil defense system across the whole nation. All defense industries are owned by the state. The military has a "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy. Kristonion maintains an intelligence agency which may undertake any type of covert operations. In times of serious emergency, the military is sometimes called in to help the civilian police force. All prisoners of war must be treated well and torture is outlawed. The government only exports arms to close allies. Health Abortion is illegal, except in cases of rape, incest, the mother's bad health, socioeconomic factors, and/or fetal defects. Alcohol can only be sold from licensed outlets to adults, and the legal drinking age is twenty. The government subsidizes a discount for contraceptives. Circumcision is outlawed, unless given special permission with the Ministry of Health. Euthanasia is illegal. The age of consent is sixteen. Companies must clearly label their products in an easily understood way, and all ingredients must be listed, including genetically modified ingredients. Nutritional information must be listed too. The government's Product Safety Administration actively and strictly enforces the nation's food standards. There is a universal health care system, though some private clinics operate in urban areas. Recreational drugs are illegal, though medical marijuana is legal in cases approved by the Ministry of Health. Organ donations are only legal with the consent of the patient. The government subsidizes the cost of pharmaceutical drugs for everyone. Smoking is legal in private homes, clubs, and areas that property owners have designated. All sports clubs are privately owned. Only adults may purchase tobacco. Vaccinations are required for all children, regardless of religious or ideological reasons. Economics Advertising that has passed with the Ministry of the Media is allowed. The government operates a central bank, though smaller private banks exist in the cities. Child labor is forbidden. Trade unions are allowed, though membership is completely voluntary. The government requires the trade unions and employers to negotiate the daily working hours. The energy of Kristonion is provided by private companies that are subsidized by the government. Fireworks can only be purchased by those sixteen and over. All workers have the right to strike. Democratic Workers Councils are permitted to run businesses. Employers can only fire striking employees who have no legitimate reason to strike. Secondary strikes are illegal, unless the trade unions are closely related. Foreign investors can only invest in national companies with government approval. Gambling is only legal in private homes and casinos that hold special licenses. The minimum wage is set at a level considered the "living wage". Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. Pornography is illegal. Prostitution is illegal. Affirmative action is outlawed due to there being no true minorities. Stock exchanges are legal, but regulated. Justice All people have the right to appeal against the judgment of the court. Curfews are only allowed in states of emergency. The death penalty is used for capital crimes. DNA is recorded for all persons who have committed a crime. Extradition of criminals to nations with cruel or inhumane treatment of suspects is not permitted. The private sector and government can set up gated communities. The government actively searches for illegal aliens and deports them to their origin. All legal representation is paid for by the state. Malpractice suits may be brought against doctors. There is no cap on monetary damages awarded to patients in lawsuits. There is a national police department alongside local police that are maintained by cities. Police can only carry standard arms, though specially trained units may carry military-grade weapons. Torture is outlawed in all cases. An education plan is provided to all prisoners to help with rehabilitation. Prisoners can voluntarily do certain jobs within the prison for a small wage. Education The school system of the nation is made of public and private schools; with the majority of students in public school system run by the state. Private schools usually have a tuition and, in most cases, are religious. Schools tend to focus on preparing students for their future and the schools emphasize on the teaching of science, mathematics, and social studies. Schools are required to give sex ed to all students. Education is compulsory until eighteen. Homeschooling is not permitted. Standardized testing is not used in the schools. Teachers cannot use corporal punishment. The government also offers free publicly owned nurseries and pre-school educational centers. Students in school are not required to sing the national anthem. Nearly all the universities are private, though many of them receive government support, lowering tuition costs and allowing more citizens attendance. Some public universities exist, though are less common. Media The government maintains an independent radio station and television channel for educational and informational purposes. Private stations and channels that have passed with the Ministry of the Media are also allowed. The Internet is completely open to the public, though police can run investigations concerning criminal activities. International media that has passed with the Ministry of the Media is permitted. Nudity is banned on television. Videogames have strict age limitation laws on extremely violent games. Culture Works of technology and art are protected by copyright. Kristonion has a Ministry of Culture, which actively protects scenery, localities, cultural, and historical sites. The government funds local governments in the building and maintaining of libraries. Viewing of movies is regulated at movie theatres for extremely violent films. The government maintains a system of museums nationwide. Science Animals cannot be used in the cosmetic or medical research. The government subsidizes the research of pharmaceuticals. Technology Human cloning is illegal. Software patents can be received from patents offices. The government operates a national space agency. Ecology The killing of animals is regulated. Ownership of domesticated animals must be registered with their local government. It is illegal to hunt endangered animals. Only zoos may hold endangered animals and exotic animals. A national agency owns all forests, but work cutting them down is contracted to private companies. Logging is allowed by license only. Hunting and fishing is restricted to certain areas and times. The government maintains a system of national parks. Kristonion enforces highly restrictive industrial pollution standards. Only vehicles that use environmentally friendly fuels are allowed. The government funds public recycling facilities. All logging and clearance operations must replant trees. The government handles waste disposal. The governments sets a standard for all tap water to ensure it is drinkable. Commercial whaling is legal with whaling quotas. Agriculture The government subsidizes small farms. Farm size is not regulated. The production and selling of genetically modified crops is illegal. Farmers may not use harmful chemicals on their crops. Civil Liberties Adoption is only allowed to couples who pass a qualifying test. Segregation is banned for all public amenities. The public has the right to assemble, but police may disperse groups if they are a risk to safety. Bestiality is illegal. Gun ownership is legal with background checks and waiting periods. Assault weapons, though, are outlawed for the civilian population. Divorces are legal with a grounded cause, and either partner may initiate a divorce. The national flag may not be desecrated. All foreign marriages are recognized. Individuals can sue over falsehoods published about them. Gay marriages are legal. Public nudity is illegal, but legal in private beaches and nudist colonies. Individuals have a right to privacy, but courts can force information to be given if it is absolutely vital. Slavery is illegal. Women have the same working rights as men. Infrastructure Eminent domain is allowed, though rarely practiced; when it is practiced, a property's owner must give permission to the government to use eminent domain. The nation's energy is mostly reliant on alternative sources, such as wind, water, and sun; nuclear power is illegal. Private and public power stations exist side-by-side. The government funds a national fire department. There is a nationalized post office, though some private ones exist too. Public transport is subsidized by the government. Housing is private, but the government subsidizes the cost of rent for low-income families. Religion Foreign missionaries must be permitted by the government to visit. Religions can freely and openly advertise themselves. Religions are treated like businesses and non-charitable profits are taxed. Teacher-led prayers are outlawed, except in religious schools. Cities * Saigon - Capital City Military Kristonion's military is completely voluntary. It is made up of the Army, Navy, and Special Forces. The President is considered the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces. The Army is the main force of the Kristonion military. It controls the grounds troops, armored divisions, and artillery. During peacetime, a portion of the Army works as border guards. The Navy of Kristonion currently mainly acts as a coast guard for the nation. Due to Kristonion's small economy, the Navy is largely nonexistent. The Special Forces of Kristonion take care of special missions that the normal military does not do. They work behind enemy lines and sometimes operate during peacetime in events like hostage situations. Demographics Age Groups * 9% 0-12 Years * 25% 13-25 Years * 23% 26-45 Years * 20% 46-60 Years * 12% 61-75 Years * 10% 75-100 Years * 1% 100+ Years Language Spoken at Home * 85% English * 13% Vietnamese * 2% Chinese Racial Groups * 50% Asian * 93% Vietnamese * 3% Laotian * 2% Chinese * 1% Cambodian * 1% Thai * 39% American/European * 68% American (US) * 11% American (Canada) * 10% British * 5% Dutch * 3% Scandinavian * 1% German * 1% Russian * 1% Czech * 11% Asian-American/European Mix Religious Groups * 48% Buddhism * 52% Mahayana * 44% Theravada * 4% Tibetan * 21% Atheism/Agnosticism * 12% Christianity * 47% Episcopal * 39% Unitarian Univeralist * 11% Methodist * 2% Reform * 1% Roman Catholic * 9% Confucianism * 3% Taoism Category:KristonionCategory:NationsCategory:English-speaking nationsCategory:Member of Communist Party of CybernationsCategory:Member of Communist Party of CyberNationsCategory:Nations of AsiaCategory:Orange team